


Love is in the air… or is it coronavirus?

by LittleRock17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, COVID, Christmas, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Good Luthors (Supergirl TV 2015), Human Kara Danvers, Humor, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love at First Sight, Romance, SuperCorp, Useless Lesbian Kara Danvers, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: Alex drinks the wine necessary to cook Christmas dinner so Kara has to go to the supermarket alone for more, due to health restrictions not allowing her sister to go with her. However, what she found in that supermarket was much better than just wine.SuperCorp in times of COVID.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	Love is in the air… or is it coronavirus?

“Alex!” A very angry blonde yelled from the ‘kitchen’ of her apartment as she closed the fridge’s door harshly.

The redhead almost choked on the wine she was drinking, so she set her glass on the coffee table and patted herself on the chest as she coughed. “What? What did I do?”

Kara marched towards the living room where her sister was in, stumping her feet at every step. She grabbed the wine bottle resting on the table and shook it slightly to corroborate her suspicions. “You drank almost half the wine” She left the bottle back on the table and placed one of her fists on her waist. “I needed _that_ wine,” she pointed at the bottle with a finger, “for tonight’s dinner but _you_ ,” she pointed at the redhead, who shrunk of her spot, “almost drank the whole bottle!”

Alex threw her head back, leaning it against the back of the sofa and let out a big breath. “Ugh, Kara, why are you making this much drama? We can make the toast with the whiskey or tequila we already have, no one will care.” The redhead pushed herself off the couch, grabbed her glass, took it to her lips and downed its contents to later grab the bottle and walk to the kitchen.

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, crooking her glasses a bit, upset by her sister’s words. “That’s not the point, I need the wine to cook, not to drink.” She took her hand away from her face and glared at her sister. “How do you expect me to start making dinner without all the ingredients? Besides, why the heck are you drinking right now? It’s not even noon and you’re already drunk.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she put the cork back on the bottle and put the bottle in the fridge. “I’m not drunk, I can handle my drink and you know it. I just wanted to taste the wine and, well…” she scratched the back of her neck, “I liked it a lot so I poured myself another glass… and another one. Honestly, I didn’t notice how much I drank, I’m sorry.”

The blonde sighed, letting the anger flow out of her body. “Okay, it’s alright, you just have to go get another bottle while I start making the pasta.” She said, walking to the kitchen to gather the ingredients.

Alex frowned and leaned against the kitchen counter, next to her sister, resting her shoulders on the edge. “I’m not going to the supermarket.” She said with a laugh.

Kara turned her hear and made an angry pout, feeling the anger coming back to her body. “Of course you’re going. _You_ ” she poked her sister in the shoulder, making her complain, “drank the wine so _you_ ” she poked her again, “will go get more so I can cook the pork leg.”

Rubbing her arm, Alex walked away from the blonde to avoid any other attacks towards herself. “I can’t drive, I drank too much, you said it yourself.” She explained with a mocking smile.

“And you said you aren’t drunk, you can’t have it both ways.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

The redhead shrugged and leaned against the back of the sofa. “The truth is that, legally, I shouldn’t drive.”

“Then I’ll drive and you get out of the car to buy the wine.” The younger sister offered a solution.

“What if they’re out of the brand of wine you want? I won’t know which one to choose if that happens.” She tried to get out of the situation again.

“Then I’ll go inside the store with you.” Kara replied, walking closer to the other woman.

“You know we can’t do that, only one person per family is allowed inside the supermarket.” The redhead pointed out with a smug smile.

It was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes as she let out a frustration sigh. “Sure, because everyone listens to that rule…” sarcasm dripped from her voice, “we’ll go in separately and reunite on the inside, as simple as that.”

“Kara, I’m a federal agent, do you think it would be applauded that a government employee breaks safety and health measures just to buy alcohol?” The condescending tone Alex used was the straw that broke the camel’s back, finally burning any ounce of patience her little sister had left, causing the blonde to push the redhead, drawing the air out of her lungs as her back hit the sofa harshly. “ _Ufff_ , Kara, damn it!” The reproach lose meaning because of the redhead’s laughter, which made the blonde laugh as well.

“Alright, I’ll go on my own, happy?” Kara walked to her room to look for a jacket, putting it on right away. “Please, start cooking the pasta while I go to the supermarket, I bet there will be a lot of people but I hope I don’t take longer than an hour.”

The blonde searched for a disposable face mask in one of the drawers near the front door. She usually wore the reusable kind, made of fabric but with three layers of course, but in places as crowed as the supermarket she preferred to use medical grade ones. She took her glasses off, hooked the elastic bands of the mask around her ears and put the specs back on.

“Do we need anything else for the dinner?” The blonde continued, her voice partially muffled by the barrier on her face.

Alex, who was still laying on the sofa, swung her legs to the other side and lifted her upper half to look at her little sister. “I think not. Winn said he’d bring dessert.”

Winn was Kara’s best friend. They had both being working at CatCo for a few years and they had become inseparable, overlooking the few months they didn’t speak to each other after Kara rejected Winn’s romantic advances almost a year back because they had decided to forget about it and remain friends. He wasn’t close to his family, his father was in prison and his mother had abandoned them a little before his imprisonment but since Winn was already over the legal age, he didn’t bother to look for her.

His friends were his true family and since James was spending the holidays with his mother and his sister Kelly in their hometown, that left the Danvers Sisters as his only companions, because the girls’ mother was working on Midvale clinic and didn’t want to expose her daughters to the virus. Kara agreed gladly to let him spend the holidays with her and her sister since she had been sad about the fact that they would not be able to have a normal Christmas dinner. With Winn at least the apartment wouldn’t feel so lonely with just two people. The young man would have dinner with the sisters and stay overnight so they could open the presents in the morning.

Since they were only three people, Kara thought it was pointless to cook an entire turkey, even a small one, so she decided to change the traditional Christmas menu for something else, deciding to make a pork leg bathed in wine, green spaghettis and a chocolate pecan pie which Winn offered to get from the blonde’s favorite place.

“Yeah, he’ll bring the pie but I didn’t think about the snacks…” Kara grabbed her small bag from the hook next to the door and swung the strap over her head so it was crossed over her chest. “I’ll see what I can get, maybe some chips or crackers and cheese.”

“Hey, if the wine was meant for the food, what are we drinking for the toast? I didn’t see another bottle on the fridge.” Alex asked, her forehead furrowing with concern.

Kara arched a brow. “Didn’t you say you could make the toast with whiskey?” She teased.

Alex massaged her temples with her thumb and middle finger. “You know I was messing with you.”

“Go mess with someone else.” Kara said as she looked for her keys, her cellphone and her sanitizing spray inside her bag. “I will think about whether you deserve to have a drink to toast with or not.”

The redhead quickly got up her seat pointing at the air with a finger as if she had an idea. “Oh! And also buy chocolates… and candy canes for tomorrow!”

Kara laughed under her breath at her sister’s sudden craving for candy. Usually she was the one with the sweet tooth, not the redhead. “Sure, sure, I will. Please, don’t forget the pasta.” Pushing her glasses up her nose, since they slid down thanks to the face mask, the blonde turned around and got out of the apartment. Once in the hallway, she pulled out her phone and texted Winn, reminding him to bring the champagne James had bought specially for them feeling guilty about his absence.

The blonde drove to the supermarket she always went to, finding a parking space with ease. Contrary to her first thought, it didn’t look like there were many people there. She thought it could be because of the early hour, not wanting to imagine how crowed the place would be in the evening with last minute shoppers.

She got out of the car, grabbed a shopping cart and walked to the line of people waiting to get in, keeping her distance from the person before her. There weren’t many people on the line, maybe 7 or 8 people, of which 3 were wearing their face masks the wrong way with their noses uncovered and 2 others had masks with breathing valves.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the recklessness of those people and looked around as she waited for her turn to get in. A man got in line behind Kara, he was slightly taller than her with brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was looking at his phone until he felt the blonde’s gaze on him which made him look up and smile behind his black mask with a pretty tacky Nike logo, but instead of the word ‘Nike’ bellow the check mark, it had the name ‘Mike’.

Before the guy could say anything, Kara shifted her gaze to the person that stood behind him. It was a dark haired woman, perhaps black or dark brown which was up in a high ponytail. Most of her features were hidden behind the mask she was wearing but Kara couldn’t help but notice the ivory tone of her skin, the perfect curvature of her eyebrows and the dazzling green of her eyes.

As it appeared, the woman had felt Kara’s gaze on her too and turned her face to loot at her. Green eyes met Kara’s blue ones for a long moment, the blonde couldn’t tell if they were seconds or minutes. She was trying to decide if she should say something or not, after all she didn’t know the other woman and they were several feet apart so she would have to speak loudly to be heard, and that was without mentioning the guy, Mike, standing between them. When she finally opened her mouth behind her mask to say hello, the green eyes woman spoke first.

“The line is moving.”

Kara blinked a few times, baffled. She was so lost in the green of her eyes that she didn’t hear correctly what the other woman had said. “Excuse me, what did you say?”

The brunette arched an eyebrow and repeated her previous words. “That the line is moving.”

At those words, Kara looked at the opposite site and confirmed that, indeed, the line was moving even if she had not. Of the 7 or 8 people that were waiting before, now only 3 remained and had also taken many steps away creating a big space between the last person and the blonde.

Kara turned her face back to the brunette and the man behind her. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize.” She apologized and pushed her cart towards the entrance, grateful that her face mask hid the pink dusting her cheeks.

She didn’t turn to look at the woman again, she just waited for her turn to get inside the store, rolling her eyes for the hundredth time that day at the sight of a person asking for their temperature to be taken on their arm.

Finally inside the supermarket, pushing the cart with her forearms as she tried to get rid of the gooey sensation in her hands caused by the cheap anti-bacterial gel she had been given, Kara went to the aisle containing chips and other kind of junk food, grabbing a few bags. Just when she was about to exit said aisle, she almost crashed into someone else’s cart, who turned out to be the woman from the line.

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” The blonde commented.

The green eyed woman chuckled behind her mask. “You don’t pay much attention to your surroundings, do you?”

Kara felt the heat coming back to her cheeks as she giggled nervously. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m a bit of a klutz sometimes.”

“And it appears you apologize over everything as well.” The stranger joked again.

The blonde bit her lower lip, feeling shy. “I’m so sor–” she started to apologize but she noticed the other woman had raised again one of her perfect eyebrows, which made her stop and start laughing, more openly this time. “Alright, I see your point.”

The brunette laughed too, Kara’s laughter was contagious.

When the laughter died down, they stayed in silence for a few seconds, Kara nodding slowly, looking at the brunette while the other woman played with a ring she had on her right hand ring finger, shifting her gaze between the blonde and the content of her cart.

The green eyes woman cleared her throat and raised a hand to her right ear, massaging the spot where the face mask’s elastic band held on. “Would you…?

Kara tilted her head to the side, like a puppy, confused. “Would I… what?”

“Move over.” The other woman clarified, pushing her cart whose path was partially blocked by the blonde.

Kara’s eyes opened wide when she realized she was right in the middle of the hallway, blocking anyone who wanted to go through. “Oh, shoot, forgive me!” She apologized once more as she moved her cart aside to let the brunette go.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” The other woman assured with a smile that could be perceived in her voice even with the mask on. “I’ll leave you alone so you can continue shopping, snacks are really important for Christmas dinner.” She started to walk away on the opposite direction from Kara, but she did so slowly to allow the blonde to say the last word.

The blonde smiled too at the other woman’s playful tone, following her with her eyes as she walked away. “They really are.”

The brunette nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything else, she just continued walking. Kara, for her part, sighed, causing her glasses to fog up thanks to her mask. She took them off, wipe them clean with the hem of her shirt and continued shopping, having to go back to certain aisles because she kept forgetting stuff since she was busy thinking about the green eyed woman.

Kara’s cart was starting to get fuller than expected, she already had the snacks, she added some sodas, the chocolates and candy canes her sister had asked her, a jar of parmesan cheese for the pasta and she even went to the aisle dedicated to holiday decorations and grabbed a few sunglasses with glitter and a “Happy New Year” sign on top to use next week.

The blonde headed for the dairy section to grab a few pints of ice cream but she suddenly stopped when she saw a person standing by that freezer, inspecting its contents to pick a flavor. She smiled softly when she noticed it was the same woman from before. She gave a few steps in her direction and cleared her throat, making the other woman jump in surprise since she was too focus in the ice cream to notice the blonde before.

“Hi again. I’m sorry for startling you.”

The green eyes woman turned to look at the blonde, a hand over her chest trying to contain her rapidly beating heart. When she realized who had spoken, a laugh escaped from her lips. “Are you following me?” She asked, her tone indicated she was joking.

Kara looked down and pushed her glasses up since they had slid down at the previous movement. “I wouldn’t say I’m following you, I’d call it… happy coincidences.”

“Hmmm…” The green eyed woman sighed. “I don’t believe in coincidences.”

The blonde turned serious. “In that case, yes, I am following you.” She said humorlessly.

After a few moments of silence, they both started to laugh.

Kara loved the spark she saw appearing on the green eyes of the other woman as they laughed, she looked so happy, so full of life, laughing at such a bad joke. It was then when she realized something.

“I want you to know that what I just said was a joke but, risking sounding like an actual stalker, have we met before? It’s just… you look familiar.” The blonde mentioned, nervous.

Both of the brunette’s eyebrows rose in surprise and then they drew together as her lips turned into a smirk under her mask. “I look familiar even when you can’t see half of my face?”

Kara laughed timidly and looked down. “It’s just… your eyes are really peculiar. Only 2% of the world’s population has green eyes and yours are not only green, they look to be of slightly different shades of green as if you have heterochromia.” The blonde rambled, surprisingly being able to say all that in just one breath.

The brunette’s eyes went round and then her brows knitted. “You don’t sound like a stalker at all.” She laughed.

Kara’s blush spread to her ears where her face mask couldn’t hide it. “I’m not, I promise!” She rushed to clarify, shaking her hands in front of herself.

It was the brunette’s turn to look away, chewing on her bottom lip out of the blonde’s sight. “Truth to be told, you also look familiar. Do you shop here often?”

Kara nodded and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Yes, I come every couple of weeks to buy groceri– wait, I know why you look so familiar!” She snapped her fingers to give some emphasis. “Some months ago, before the quarantine, I accidentally knocked over the Oreo boxes pyramid and you laughed at me and then ran away when I turned to look at you. I didn’t recognize you earlier because you were wearing glasses that day and, of course, because of the mask you have right now.”

It was that sparkle in her green eyes when she laughed that Kara had recognized.

The brunette snorted, trying and failing to contain her laugh at the memory. “Oh God, you’re right. I didn’t recognize you without the panic and shame in your eyes. You looked like a deer caught in headlights.”

The blonde chuckled at that, raising her hands in surrender. “Yep, that was me.”

“I swear to you, I tried not to laugh but I couldn’t help it.” The brunette shrugged, kind of apologizing.

Kara waved a hand in front of herself, dismissing the apology. “Don’t worry about it, I would have laughed at myself.” She confessed. “My name is Kara, by the way.” She introduced herself and offered her hand for the other woman to shake.

The brunette looked down at the hand being offered and by the blonde and then looked at her face. “I’d shake your hand but I don’t think we should… you know, there’s a virus going around.”

Kara closed her hand into a fist. “Good point.” She let her arm fall to her side. “But, would you tell me your name?”

The green eyed woman was about to speak when she was interrupted by a man, the same man that had been between them in the line, who showed up from behind Kara tapping her shoulder.

“Hi!” He greeted energetically. “My name is Mike, I was behind you in the line at the entrance, remember?”

The blonde took a few steps away from the guy, quickly glancing at the place where he had touched her and making the mental note of disinfecting that spot. Yeah, I remember… and I think your mask already did the job of telling me your name.”

“You like my mask?” He asked with enthusiasm but didn’t wait for an answer. “I had it custom made, actually I just ordered a new one that has both my name and my phone number so the pretty ladies like you don’t have to ask for it.” He explained and winked at the blonde.

The brunette rolled her eyes at such stupidity, gesture that Kara noticed, sharing the feeling.

“That’s… very clever.” The blonde finally said, incapable of voicing her true thoughts because she was too nice.

The green eyes woman cleared her throat to draw their attention. “I’ll leave you two alone.” She reached out for the door of the freezer, opened it and grabbed a couple of ice cream pints, vanilla and choco-chips, and put them on her cart.

“N-no, wait.” Kara stammered, trying to stop her.

The brunette shook her head softly. “It’s alright, Kara. I’ll see you around.” It was her turn to wink at the blonde.

The wink the brunette directed at Kara, unlike Mike’s, made her feel like a pack of elephants were stomping on her stomach, not butterflies.

Kara sighed and resigned to hear the man speak for a few more minutes before blowing him off, excusing herself by saying she needed to get home to her boyfriend – she almost gave away her lie at the surprise in Mike’s eyes when she said that, she wanted to laugh but managed to stop herself. She walked away so quickly that she forgot to grab her ice cream.

The blonde headed to her last stop in the supermarket before going to the register: the wine and spirits aisle. She just needed to grab a bottle of wine and she’d be out of the supermarket, which started to seem more crowded than when she first came in. It was a little hard to maneuver with her cart on that aisle because there were many people buying drinks to celebrate later in the day, the most popular ones were beer and cheap champagne of course.

The wines, both red and white, where at the very end of the hallway. Kara sighed in relief when she saw there was one last bottle of the wine she needed to make dinner, she even left her cart for a moment to get to the bottle more quickly. Her relief expression vanished and exasperation took over her features when she saw a delicate hand grab the bottle at the same time she did, making a soft _clink_ sound when the beautiful _Claddagh_ ring – which she noticed had the tip of the heart pointing to the fingers – made contact with the glass of the bottle.

Her blue eyes moved up from the hand to the arm, shoulder and finally to the face of the other person holding the wine. Her glasses fogged up slightly again when she couldn’t contain a snort when she saw to whom the hand belonged to.

“You still don’t believe in coincidences?”

The other woman’s green eyes twinkled with mischief. “I don’t know, rather I’m starting to believe you _really_ are a stalker.” She commented as she drew the bottle closer to herself.

The blonde, however, didn’t let go of it. “I would be a stalker if I had tried to talk to you before today but, I must confess, every time I spotted you after my accident, I ran in the opposite direction out of embarrassment.” It was now her the one who pulled the bottle close to her body.

“And you’re trying to make up for lost time by following me around the supermarket today?” She playfully arched a brow and drew the bottle to herself once again.

Kara chuckled as she shook her head. “I swear it isn’t on purpose. Besides, right now you know more about me than I know about you. You didn’t give me your name a moment ago.”

The brunette laughed this time. “I didn’t want to interrupt that _fine piece of man_ that clearly wanted to talk to you.” She mockingly said, making emphasis on ‘fine piece of man’ to imply she though he was the exact opposite.

“Oh, believe me, he’s not my type at all.” Kara naughtily said.

The brunette noticed the shift of the other woman’s voice and smirked under her mask. “And… what is your type then?”

“Women.” Kara answered with confidence even if she was a bundle of nerves on the inside.

The brunette’s green eyes checked Kara from head to toes and back up. “I think I’m starting to believe in coincidences.”

That answer made Kara loosen up her grip on the wine bottle, which the brunette took advantage off to get hold of it.

“My name is Lena, by the way.” She added. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara.”

_Lena._

The name echoed on Kara’s mind.

“Uh, y-yes, the pleasure is mine, Lena.” The blonde stuttered.

The brunette, Lena, smirked not minding the fact that the other woman couldn’t see it. “Even though I would love to extend this _pleasure_ , I think it’s getting late and I believe you have dinner plans, right?”

The reminder about the dinner made Kara snap out of her enthralled state, looking down to verify that the wine bottle was no longer in her possession but the other woman’s. She looked up to gaze into Lena again.

“Yes! I have to make dinner and I really need that wine.” She pointed at the bottle in the brunette’s hands. “I’m planning on making a pork leg bathed in wine and, like the name says, I need the wine.”

Lena tilted her head to the side as her eyes narrowed. “As it happens, I also need the wine. I’m planning on getting drunk by myself as I eat ice cream and other stuff that aren’t good for one’s health.”

Kara laughed at that, not really sure if it was a joke or not. When the brunette didn0t laugh with her, she knew she was serious. “Wait, are you spending Christmas alone?”

Lena shrugged, downplaying it. “Usually, I’d be in some charity ball or some event of that sort but because of the restrictions now in place it was not possible to plan any of that.” She started to explain. “Besides, my family lives in Metropolis and I didn’t feel like traveling if I’m being honest.”

It was Kara’s turn to tilt her head, in her case due to confusion. “Charity ball?” In that moment she realized something that had been in front of her all along. “Wait, charity balls, your family is in Metropolis, your name is Lena… are you Lena Luthor?”

Lena Luthor was the most powerful woman in National City, after Cat Grant of course. She had taken over Luthor-Corp after her brother Lex had decided to take a sabbatical several years back and, after seeing he had no intentions of coming back, she decided to change the name of the company and move its headquarters from Metropolis to National City. Under her leadership, the rebranded L-Corp had made multiple advances in many fields such as technology and health, multiplying its capital by billions. Lena Luthor was the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 Company ever with only 25 years of age.

Kara could not believe she was standing next to such a mogul. She, Kara Danvers, a simple junior reporter from CatCo had bumped into a billionaire in the supermarket.

Lena looked at her feet for a few seconds before locking eyes with Kara again. “That’s me.” She opened her eyes as if presenting an award or something.

The blonde squeaked from emotion. “Oh my God!” She said with a rather loud tone, reprimanding herself internally right away. “Oh my God!” She repeated with a lower voice this time. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you before.”

Lena let out a small laugh. “You’d be surprised at how much a pair of glasses can do to conceal your identity.”

“Yeah, your glasses, you aren’t wearing them today…” Kara noted.

“I have contacts on. I figured my ears had enough work already by holding my mask.” She humoredly said.

Kara laughed a little hard, making her glasses fog again. “You don’t need to tell me…” she took them off and wiped them clean. “Glasses, mask, earphones… I still haven’t made them carry my bag.”

Lena smiled, making the corner of her eyes crinkle slightly. Even without her glasses, Kara noticed that sparkle in her eyes she was starting to become addicted to provoke.

The sound of her cellphone made Kara quickly put her glasses back on, pull out the device and check her notifications. It was Alex asking why she was taking so long.

“Ugh, I have to hurry…” She looked at the wine and then at the brunette’s face. “I really need that wine.”

Lena looked down at the bottle too and sighed, offering it to the blonde. “Here, it’s yours.”

Kara swiftly grabbed it, almost fearing the other woman backing down, and hugged it to her chest. “You have no idea how grateful I am!” She said with great happiness but her gleeful demeanor dropped a bit. “But… what about you? What will you drink then?”

Lena shrugged. “Nothing, you’ve ruined my Christmas.” She said with faux resignation.

The blonde chortled for a few seconds and then got a little serious, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Well, if you want…. You could… come with me.”

The brunette opened her eyes wide, taken aback by the invitation. “Oh! Uh, thank you but I wouldn’t like to be a bother… I’m sure you already have guest and, to be honest, I’m kind of judging you a bit for it.” She tried to get out of the invite.

Kara shook her free hand in front of herself. You wouldn’t be a bother at all, besides, I don’t have many guest, just my sister Alex and my friend Winn.”

Lena looked down at her feet again, reluctant about taking the offer. “Kara…”

“It truly isn’t a bother. If you really don’t want to come, I won’t be mad if you say no, we just met, after all but… if you are already planning on spending Christmas drinking and eating… I have drinks and food at home.”

The brunette lifted her chin and looked at Kara in the eyes, nodding slowly. “That… sounds nice.”

Lena could almost see Kara’s smile from behind her mask from how bright it was.

“Perfect! I just have to hurry to start cooking. I hope Alex has made progress with the pasta…” she said the last part more to herself than to Lena. Her eyes traveled to Lena’s cart, seeing she had chips, ice cream and two packages of “individual meal for microwave”. “You found everything you were looking for?”

Lena looked at her cart too and then back at Kara. “I think I don0t need the instant dinner anymore. Can I bring something to dinner tonight?”

“Just you is more than enough.”

Since, apparently, Lena was no longer spending the night b herself, she decided to ditch her cart. “Very well, but the least I can do is pay for your stuff.”

“That sounds fair.” The blonde agreed, not without first taking the ice cream from the abandoned cart under Lena’s amused gaze. “I couldn’t grab my own ice cream thanks to _Mike_.” She pronounced his name with disdain.

After that, both headed to the register where Lena paid as she had said before. They walked out of the supermarket together, exchanging cellphone numbers so Kara could send her her location later.

As they walked away, the guards at the entrance of the market – the one who gave away the anti-bacterial gel and the one who measured the temperature – looked at the two woman as they went into the blonde’s car to put away the things they bought.

The guard with the gel sighed. “These people… it’s like they don’t get they have to come alone, only _one_ per family. They think it’s fun to go inside separately to fool us but they only endanger themselves for nothing.”

The guard with the gun thermometer straightened up a bit. “Maybe they fell in love inside, don’t you think?”

The guard with the gel scowled at his coworker and pushed him with his shoulder. “Sure, like that's ever gonna happen.”

After that, they both exploded in laughter which were interrupted when the next client went inside the supermarket.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a good time. I just come to leave you this fic, first of 2021 but actually it's the last of 2020 but in english hahaha.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing good, stay save!


End file.
